


Unlikely Lovers

by Fandoms_Trashcan



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, Falsettos - Freeform, LGBTQ, LGBTQ Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 13:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18262181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_Trashcan/pseuds/Fandoms_Trashcan
Summary: What happened after Whizzer died? How did Marvin cope with his lover’s death? Hell, how could he cope with it?~~~Please note this has suicide in it, and depression. If this triggers anything, please don’t read it!





	Unlikely Lovers

Marvin held the rose in one hand and Jason’s in the other, holding back tears and he watched them lower the casket into the ground.

He held his breath, stepping forward to put the first shovel of dirt on, and looked at the glass, holding his lover.

Whizzer was dressed in a black and white suit, matching pants and shoes. His skin was ghostly pale, and his hair tousled.

What he would give just to see him one last time, either hitting his arm angrily or talking about baseball, or just standing there, mocking Marvin’s taste in clothes.

Marvin whispered “ I love you. “ and put the first shovel of dirt on.

Charlotte hugged him when he came back “ I’m so sorry we couldn’t save him. “ Her voice cracked, and her eyes were red from crying. Marvin didn’t doubt he looked the same, but with bags under his eyes.

After the funeral he headed home, falling asleep on the couch. Sleeping on his bed, their bed, was too painful. 

Neverless, visions flashed through his mind as he slept. The chess game, Whizzer at the baseball game, Whizzer falling during the Racchetball, Whizzer in the hospital bed, begging him to go home and sleep, Whizzer’s body being taken away.

Let’s just say Marvin never slept well from that point on.

~~~

 

~~~


End file.
